1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a land-based system for collecting seismic data by deploying multiple, autonomous, wireless, self-contained seismic recording units or pods. Seismic data previously recorded by the pod can be retrieved and the pod can be charged, tested, re-synchronized, and operation can be re-initiated without the need to open the pod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Seismic data collection systems deployable on land are known in the prior art. Such systems typically comprises a plurality of distributed receivers, i.e., geophones, connected in a parallel-series combination on a single twisted pair of wires to form a single receiver group or channel for a station. During the data collection process, the output from each channel is digitized at the station and either stored or transmitted back to a central location for subsequent analysis. Commonly, cable telemetry is used for data transmission between the individual receivers, the stations and the central location. Other systems use wireless methods for data transmission stations and are not connected to each other. Still other systems temporarily store the data at each station until the data is extracted.